rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2
Celebrity Big Brother 2, also known as Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2, is the second season of a spin-off series of the American version of Big Brother. The season featured twelve celebrity houseguests competing for $250,000. The season continued the format that utilized the Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions from the civilian edition, but ran a condensed season from January 21 - February 20, 2019. Description Coverage of Celebrity Big Brother 2 began on January 13, 2019, the day of the cast release. Rob and Taran Armstrong did a set of quick takes about the cast, followed by a draft podcast later in the week with the LFC. As per usual, Rob did live shows after every episode of Celebrity Big Brother, joined by one or more members of the LFC, while Taran continued his daily morning live feed updates. Rob and Eric Stein also continued their weekly show from Big Brother 20 coverage, now dubbing it the "Winter of Stein" in honor of the season. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every main feed RHAP podcast. Taran Armstrong appeared on every live feed update podcast. Eric Stein appeared on every episode of "Winter of Stein". Pre-Season January 13, 2019 - Celebrity Big Brother 2 Cast Reactions with Taran Armstrong: Taran Armstrong January 16, 2019 - Cast Draft Special: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott January 17, 2019 - Kate Casey Breaks Down the Big Brother Celebrity Cast: Kate Casey Week 1 Janaury 21, 2019 - PREMIERE Pt 1 Recap: 'Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni January 22, 2019 - 'PREMIERE Pt 2 Recap: 'Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott January 23, 2019 - 'Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 23: 'Matt Ligouri January 23, 2019 - 'VETO Recap LIVE – Jan 23: 'Liana Boraas, Brent Wolgamott January 24, 2019 - 'Thursday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 24: 'Mary Kwiatowski January 24, 2019 - 'Winter of Stein | Celebrity Big Brother 2: Week 1 in Review January 24, 2019 - LFC Roundtable Jan 24: 'Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott January 25, 2019 -' Friday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 25: 'Pooya Zand Vakili January 25, 2019 - 'Eviction Recap Jan 25: 'Mike Bloom, Taran Armstrong Week 2 January 26, 2019 -' Saturday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 26: Liana Boraas Janaury 27, 2019 - Sunday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 27: '''Lita Brillman ' January 27, 2019 - 'Sunday Episode Recap Jan 27: Kirsten MacInnis, Melissa Deni January 28, 2019 - 'Monday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 28: '''Bobby January 28, 2019 - 'Monday Episode Recap Jan 28: ' Kaitlyn Herman, Taran Armstrong January 29, 2019 - 'Tuesday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 29: Jenny Autumn January 30, 2019 - Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 30: Kirsten MacInnnis January 30, 2019 - Wednesday Episode Recap Jan 30 Scottie Salton: Scottie Salton, Taran Armstrong January 31, 2019 - Thursday Morning Live Feeds Update Jan 31: Matt Liguori January 31, 2019 - Winter of Stein | Celebrity Big Brother 2: Week 2 in Review] January 31, 2019 - LFC Roundtable Jan 31: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Matt Liguori February 1, 2019 - Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 1: Pooya Zand Vakili February 2, 2019 - Saturday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 2: Liana Boraas February 2, 2019 - Saturday Episode Recap Feb 2: Mary Kwiatowski, Brent Wolgamott Week 3 February 3, 2019 - Sunday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 3: Mary Kwiatowski February 4, 2019 - Monday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 4: Aman Adwin February 4, 2019 - Monday Episode Recap Feb 4: Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 5, 2019 - Tuesday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 5: Jenny Autumn February 5, 2019 - Winter of Stein | Celebrity Big Brother 2: Week 3 in Review February 6, 2019 - Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 6: Brent Wolgamott February 6, 2019 - Celebrity Big Brother 2 | LFC Roundtable Feb 6: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 7, 2019 - Thursday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 7: Matt Liguori February 7, 2019 - Thursday Episode Recap Feb 7: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni February 8, 2019 - Friday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 8: Pooya Zand Vakili February 8, 2019 - Friday Double Eviction Episode Recap Feb 8 Ika Wong: Ika Wong, Brent Wolgamott Finale February 9, 2019 - Saturday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 9: Liana Boraas February 10, 2019 - Sunday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 10: Kirsten MacInnnis February 11, 2019 - Monday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 11 February 11, 2019 - Monday Episode Recap Feb 11: Ali Lasher, Taran Armstrong, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly February 12, 2019 - Tuesday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 12: Aman Adwin February 12, 2019 - Winter of Stein | Celebrity Big Brother 2: Week 4 in Review February 12, 2019 - LFC Roundtable Feb 12: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott February 13, 2019 - Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update Feb 13: Matt Liguori February 13, 2019 - Finale Episode Recap Feb 13: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott Postseason February 21, 2019 - Natalie Eva Marie: Celebrity Big Brother 2 Post Game Interview: Natalie Eva Marie, Taran Armstrong References Other Facts *Several moments from this season's coverage were featured on the "The RHAP Best Moments of 2019" end of year podcast, including: **Rob and Eric playing "Where in the World is Anthony Scaramucci?" during the Week 1 Winter of Stein **Discussion of Kato Kaelin's colon problem during the January 27th recap of the Sunday episode **Rob and Eric talking about Gallagher's guest appearance during the Week 3 Winter of Stein